Recently, in order to lower a power consumption of a chip, a supply voltage of the chip is controlled to have different levels according to a loading of the chip. When the supply voltage changes, however, transmitters within the chip may suffer some driving ability issues. Therefore, how to control the interface circuit to avoid the driving ability issues is an important topic.